


The String - A Story About Soulmates

by Len0306a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Stiles, Fanboy Derek, Human Derek, M/M, No Werewolves, the red string
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len0306a/pseuds/Len0306a
Summary: 'Based' off of Szin's short film, which has a link in the notes. You should probably  watch that first and give her the credit she deserves!





	The String - A Story About Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/5GrV4-SoAo8
> 
> Back with another work! I'm going to try and find Szin's Tumblr or something so I can send her the link, in case she wants me to take it down. 
> 
> No, there will not be a continuation of this work. I'm trying to keep it close to her short story.

I never had that damned string from the start. Apparently, it was unusual, and he shouldn’t talk about it. Bullshit. But Mieczyslaw listened to what he was told, faking it until he made it. But made it to where? It was exhausting to lie lie lie about having that red string, or “The String Of Fate”. It led you to your soulmate, and usually everyone was born with it. Except Mieczyslaw. 

 

The first time he told anyone he didn’t have a string, was when the teacher was explaining their strings to her third grade class. He had raised his hand, and asked, “I don’t have the string?” The whole class went silent, and his teacher looked at him with pure disgust. He was terrified as the teacher walked to the phone and called his parents, discussing the ‘situation’.

 

Ever since then Mieczyslaw never talked about it. Drew back from the conversation and became quiet. It was easier to pretend he has one then tell the truth and become the outcast. Mieczyslaw stopped calling himself Mieczyslaw when everyone associated him as ‘The Stringless’, which was a slur that was lacking in tact. It held no creativity, no spark,  and bored...Mitch? No. Mitch sounds like someone wearing a suit that’s one size too small. He started looking through all of his family’s scrapbooks, trying to find a name that fit. 

 

Stiles. The name stuck out against the Wyglansowac dialect, making a young Stiles fall in love with the name. Slowly, Mieczyslaw turned into Stiles, and he was forgotten. He got used to pretending though. He could act with the best of them now. 

  
  
  


Stiles was now sixteen, had top notch grades, and still didn’t have that fucking string! Maybe his soulmate was too far away? But that wasn’t how the string worked! That wasn’t how any of this worked! If his soulmate was dead, his string would be purple, hanging limply from his finger. This whole string problem faded, though. He stopped caring, throwing himself into schoolwork, photography, and drawing. 

 

He mostly drew scenes from the Dire Wolf comics he was obsessed with. He started a blog on it, in the most basic terms, and it was horribly obvious he shipped the two main characters, Blanka and Jamie. They were just….Soulmates, ‘ya know? Fit together perfectly, acted like one.

 

_ Blip.  _

 

At the bottom of his computer dashboard, tumblr lit up with a...text? What?

 

Stiles opened it, seeing someone had written him a paragraph on how he was amazing that that they were his biggest fan.

 

_ Fan? I’m so honored! I’ve never had a fan before :D.  _

 

_ Well now you have one! _

  
  


That’s how it started. Suddenly, Derek appeared, and became part of his life. Stiles was always attached to his phone, waiting for Derek to respond or something, obsessed with how Derek is. They both lived in Poland, four towns over from each other. And I know what you’re thinking, ‘has Stiles told Derek about his lack of string?’ That was a whopping no, until he decided to later that night. 

 

_ Hey Derek. _

 

_ Stiles? What’s wrong?  _

 

_ I want to tell you something… _

 

_ What is it? _

 

_ I don’t have a string. _

 

_ ME NEITHER!!!! _

 

Stiles felt something heavy on his hand, trying to shake it off. Stiles looked down at his hand, seeing a forming string.

 

_ I just got my string! _

 

_ Me too! _

 

_ Does that mean we’re soulmates?  _

 

_ Heya soulmate! _

 

Everything was... amazing. But what if Derek was a pedophile? Or a rapist? Worst case scenario, Stiles would call the cops.

 

Stiles was in ecstasy every day, twirling the string between his fingers every day. Nothing was wrong anymore, because Stiles had a soulmate!

 

Suddenly, Derek stopped answering. Stiles texted him everyday, with no response. He slowly drew back from everything, obsessed with checking and checking and checking his phone, just in case Derek texted him back. Derek hasn’t texted him in a month, a silent worry nagging at him everyday.

 

Derek finally texted him, but it wasn’t was Stiles was expecting. What Stiles was expecting was a ‘sorry i haven’t answered something happened.’ He got a text that ruined his life instead.

 

Hey... Sorry i haven’t been answering. I was scared to tell you, but i’m going abroad. 

 

This..wasn’t how it was supposed to be. They weren’t meant to end like this. No. No! He’s been saving up for two years now to see Derek. He’s going to see Derek!

 

Stiles grabbed his phone and a bag with water, snacks, and money, and set off. He was going to see Derek. He had to. It can’t end like this!

 

Stiles took three buses and ran the rest of the way, never stopping. He was finally going to see Derek! He had to make it in time. He had an hour to run across town to the train station if he ever wanted to even see Derek.

 

He ran the whole way, only slowing down to enter the station. He kept going, hand on his rapidly beating heart, stopping at the yellow line that separated each platform. There! A guy in a leather jacket, standing almost behind one of the pillars. 

 

“Derek!” Stiles yelled, the sound of a train approaching almost drowning out the noise. The man stepped out and façed the train. He was...beautiful. Sharp cheekbones covered in stubble and kaleidoscope eyes. They stared at each other, a smile breaking over Stiles’ face.

 

The approaching train raced by, blocking their views. Stiles finally met his soulmate!


End file.
